the maid of evil
by chicaaventurera
Summary: *continuacion de the son of evil* mi querido principe siempre estaré aquí , tu maid fiel yo soy, hermanos de corazón vine al mundo para darte total protección ,mi vida por ti daré ,la tirana seré yo. fic basado en la cancion the servant of evil de ren kagamine


**Hey , en mis fic pasado avise que iba a subir este , bueno tengo hasta el 7 de nero para romper la meta que me e impuesto subir varias historias que tengo por hay. Y si a ustedes les siguen gustando mis nuevas historia , las subiré las otras. Bueno hasta aquí espero y disfruten de esta lectura que e preparado para ustedes.**

Se dice que hace mucho tiempo existió un reinado donde un joven príncipe reinaba y era servido por su gemela mary.

El es el príncipe y ella es la maid , fueron separados de pequenos, por lo que se sintieron mal y ella para proteger y ver sonreir a su hermano se convirtió en una mala persona que hacia todo lo que el príncipe le ordenaba.

Un dia al príncipe un sirviente lo intento matar , el príncipe fue salvado por su hermana , en sus brazos este intentaba no sollozar , entonces mary tomo una decisión: proteger a su onni chan de todo y de todos , para siempre verle sonreir.

Cuando ambos hermanos fueron al país vecino mary vio a un chico de mirada tierna , sonrisa en cantadora y voz timida, lo cual la cautivo ala primera mirada , al mismo tiempo el príncipe vio al joven con quien estaba el otro chico , y damien se enamoro de ese hombre de hermosos ojos azules. Aquel chico resulto ser el príncipe del reino vecino y ese hombre su prometido el príncipe del país tras el mar.

Cuando volvieron al castillo ordeno matar a kyle , el príncipe de reino vecino , mary no entendía por que y al principio pensó negarse , pero al ver a su hermano casi llorar decidió matar a ese chico , ya que ella quería que su onni chan siempre sonriera , pero si su amado no moria su hermano lloraría. Ella fue al país vecino y hay mato al bello príncipe , lo que mary no entendía era por que si había cumplido con el deseo de su onni chan ,por que sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir. El príncipe pip quedo triste y con sed de venganza al ver a su prometido muerto.

El es el príncipe y ella es la maid , de pequenos separados por la codicia de sus padres , por lo que la maid siempre prometido cuidar su onni chan .

Que hay de merienda hermanita – pregunto el

Hoy tenemos flan para merendar príncipe – le contesto ella mientras traia un flan para el príncipe

Solo un flan , hermanita siéntate y merienda conmigo – ordeno damien

No , no su alteza , no esta bien que una sirvienta como yo coma con usted – pronuncio con respeto la menor y el joven se paro y la sento al otro lado de la mesa y el volvió a su lugar

No importa , como es solo lo compartiremos, venga abre la boca – dijo el príncipe mientras acercaba su cucharita con un trozo de flan al rostro de mary, esta abrió la boca y se comio el pequeño trozo de flan y el príncipe sonrio , lo que hizo feliz a su hermana menor.

Los ciudadanos cada vez están mas infelices , por lo que mas enfadados , planean un golpe de estado contra el principe. Mary se entero de la intención de los ciudadanos , no dejara que la culpa se ha de su onni chan , hara lo que sea para protegerlo y que no muera.

Mary va al cuarto del príncipe y abre la puerta.

Onni chan ponte mi ropa – ordeno la maid decidida mientras buscaba un traje en el armario de su hermano gemelo

Hermanita , que pasa – pregunto damien sin saber lo que pasaba

Los ciudadanos planean matarte pero no lo voy a permitir – contesto mientras se ponía el traje , amarraba su cabello en una cola de caballo y se lo acomodaba en el hombro derecho

Como – pregunto el príncipe

Tu te pondrás mi ropa , y yo usare uno de tus trajes – dijo cuando su onni chan ya tenia puesta su ropa y lo llevo fuera del castillo a una pequeña calle y le ponía una capa.

Pero no puedes , se darán cuenta – dijo con tristeza el mas grande mientras trataba de contener su llanto

Estare bien , somos gemelos no se darán cuenta , ahora solo escapa – dijo con una sonrisa triste la maid mientras se dirigía a donde los guardias buscaban al príncipe , dejando atrás a su onni chan que controlaba sus lagrimas.

Ella ahora será el príncipe y el un fugitivo , fueron separados de pequenos por la codicia y ahora nuevamente por la maldad

Onni chan si eres malvado eso no me importa , yo te quiero y no dejare que nadien te lastime , además , tu sangre es mi sangre , corre por mis venas asi que yo también soy malvada – pensó la chica cuando se acercaba al lugar donde usarían la guillotina con el príncipe

Muchos anos atrás , lejos de este lugar existía un reino llamado south park y allí reinaba mi muy guapo y amado onni chan con una malvada sonrisa – pensó mary

Ya son las tres las campanadas no mienten , esta solia ser la hora de la merienda – piensa el ahora fugitivo mientras trata de no llorar

Y esa persona ahora que se encuentra sin dirigir la mirada al publico , no es el príncipe no la maten – el joven empieza a gritar mentalmente que no maten a su hermanita

Y ahora mi hermanita pronuncias mi usual frase sin ningún miedo o arrepentimiento en tu mirada – el joven príncipe todavía trata de contener su llanto

Ah , es la hora de la merienda , hermanita ven – pronuncia la impostora con cara relajada mientras colocaba su cabeza en la guillotina.

El es el príncipe y ella es la maid , fueron separados de pequenos , por lo que se sintieron mal y ver sonreir a su onni chan , se convirtió en una mala persona que hacia tolo lo que el príncipe le ordenaba.

Onni chan , si alguna vez vuelvo a nacer quiero que juguemos otra vez juntos como antes de que nos separaran – pensó mary mientras la hoja de la guillotina caia y su cabeza se separaba de su cuerpo.

Ante esta imagen el príncipe empieza a llorar por primera vez en su vida , al ver ala única persona que amaba y adoraba muerta ante sus propios ojos.

**Y ese fue el final , no me gusto jamás el final que le dieron a esa historia , pero que puedo hacer yo. El por que puse a cada personaje en ese papel , están en el fic interior a este , el cual se llama THE SON OF EVI , y como mencione antes mary es mi personaje y aparecerá en futuros fics de south park. Ella tiene su historia y si a ustedes les gustaría haría un fic solo de ella contando su origen. Dejen su reviews si les gusto o les gustaría la historia de mary , y la siguiente historia será LA PRIMERA PALABRA DE DARIA**


End file.
